generation_zerofandomcom-20200214-history
Patches/June Update
:June Update - June 25th, 2019 New Content & Features Gameplay Bikes Now there is a way to get around the world with bikes. That come in 3 different colors Sky blue (That is already available) and Emerald green, Ruby red variant that you can get from destroying certain machine types. They can be found at every safehouse at a small station that spawns them. General Tweaks & Improvements Balancing Explosive damage (Community Feedback) A few buffs to certain explosive items. Loot containers (Community Feedback) No more Empty loot containers. The 4 hour loot timer is still a thing though. even if you play solo and then join someone else session. Machine loot The amount of ammo that enemys drop is changed. so on average you should get the amount of ammo you spent. Also they have a chance to drop healing items. All tanks harvesters now have a chance to drop bonus items as weapons and attachments. Item rarity is tied tied to machine class with C-class varients drops the best items. Combat *Environmental gas no longer incorrectly causes damage to machines. *Made improvements to prevent Hunters jumping through walls/ceilings/objects. Audio *Corrected issue that could prevent audio settings from saving correctly. *The public emergency alarm will no longer loop continuously. Bug fixes Missions 6 Missions have that have gotten most reports are. Otherwise a lot of missions have gotten retroactive fixes. *Flying Objects *Flying Blind *Spiking the Guns *The Girl Who Cried Wolf *Minken Bunker *Uttern Bunker The Hunter *The Hunter now correctly triggers machine spawns as intended. *The Hunter will no longer cause Mission items to respawn when reloading a save whilst on the Mission. *The Hunter now has improved Mission description to make objectives clearer. Flying Blind *Flying Blind will no longer have a chance of the bunker doors remaining locked after completing the Mission. *Flying Blind has received an adjusted Point of Interest marker so that it is now correctly located on the bunker entrance. Loud and clear *Loud and Clear has corrected an issue that could prevent Mission completion. *Loud and Clear now has thetick jammer correctly located on the circuit box. The Old Guard *The Old Guard” now correctly spawns machines related to this Mission inside the bunker, rather than on top of it. *The Old Guard” now correctly tracks Mission progress when carrying out objectives. Other mission fixes *On the Road is no longer blocked by claiming the safe house before destroying machines in the area. *Spiking the Guns will no longer erroneously show two tracked waypoints. *Beachhead” received a rework of the Mission objectives to make them clearer. *Behind the Curtain has corrected an issue that could prevent progress via a locked door if the session was restarted mid-Mission. *The Home Team no longer has an issue that could prevent players progressing past this Mission. *Break of Dawn will now have correctly update Mission progression *Gas Run can now be completed even if the gas station was destroyed before acquiring the Mission. *Corrected issue that could remove the current objective message and place of interest marker when a player respawns. *Courage, Power, and Resilience now correctly tracks Mission progress when carrying out objectives. *Lost and Found now correctly tracks Mission progress when carrying out objectives. *Over and Out no longer has a blank Mission item. *Strength in Numbers has a clearer Mission objective where it now states where machines need to be eliminated from. *Updated appearance of Place of Interest markers. *Corrected issue where displayed total number of tracked Mission objectives could be mismatched with actual total. UI Fixes *The Multiplayer menu now correctly gives feedback when applying settings. *AR and SMG barrel extensions no longer incorrectly show the suppressor icon in inventory. *Made it easier to interact with “sitting corpse” asset when looting. *Corrected issue that could cause “The Farm” objective icon to remain even after completing progress. Visual Fixes Graphics *Decals should no longer flicker on machines *Performance improvements via decreasing the time of machine wrecks despawn from the world. *Fixed a bug where Ticks spawned by other machines could live forever, bogging down performance. Animations *Corrected animation mismatch with pump shotgun when viewed from third-person. *Improved machine “powered down” animations to better signify their status when EMP’d. *Various improvements to machine movement and idle animations. Weapons *Green dot sight markers should no longer cause vision to be obstructed when used. *Corrected issue that could cause trace effects to display long after weapon has been fired. *Corrected misplaced muzzle flash for Granatgevär. Map Fixes *Corrected collision on “platform” asset so players/machines can no longer clip through it. *Corrected “shed” asset so that players no-longer need to jump to cross the threshold. *Removed invisible collision area in the middle of picket fence gate. *Corrected various locations where players could potentially get stuck in terrain. *Corrected issue that could cause bunker doors that were tied to power activation to re-lock after starting a new game session. *Various floating world objects corrected. Miscellaneous Fixes Items *Field radio should no longer jitter in place when associated relay beacon is destroyed. *Large EMP cell now reacts more consistently when hit with bullets. *Multiple improvements to key-binding menu. Photo mode *Corrected misalignment of UI features when used in Windowed mode. *Text chat will no-longer incorrectly display when using Photo Mode. Category:Patch Notes